


Surely It's a Dream

by pornographicpenguin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, hi i know nothing about exo but my roommate commissioned me for this so here we are, written with so little knowledge but Lots Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornographicpenguin/pseuds/pornographicpenguin
Summary: When Minseok goes into rut in the middle of the night, it's not the kicking or the sweating or the quiet, heated panting that wakes Sehun up.It's the smell.





	Surely It's a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demxrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxrian/gifts).



> HELLO THIS WAS A 500 WORD COMMISSION FOR [ALEX](http://twitter.com/domxiu) i know nothing about exo and usually my commissions go into kinks & curiosities but i didn't wanna make the entire exo fandom wanna vore me every time i updated it SO here we are XD

When Minseok goes into rut in the middle of the night, it's not the kicking or the sweating or the quiet, heated panting that wakes Sehun up.

It's the smell.

His eyes flick open that morning before the sun has even risen, their bedroom cast in a dull gray light. Sehun's nostrils are filled with the scent of sweat and sex and _alpha,_ so thick he feels as if the air he sucks into his lungs is weighed down with the scent of rut.

It takes him a second to register his surroundings — to realize that he has his nose pressed up against Minseok's neck, his hips pressed flush against Minseok's so that he can feel the line of his already-hard cock even though the flimsy material of both of their pajama pants, and —

"Fuck," Sehun mutters. He's already wet.

His throat tightens up with want, and he can't keep himself from digging his fingers into Minseok's arms, pushing him onto his back and rolling on top of him so he can press his ass flush to Minseok's cock, grind down on him as he presses kisses along the high points of Minseok's cheekbones, the crest of his eyebrows, the soft hook of his nose before finally pressing their lips together and letting a small, desperate little groan worm past his lips —

"Sehun?"

Minseok's hands slide up his thighs and settle over his hips. Sehun pushes himself up onto the heels of his palms — doesn't stop grinding his hips down against Minseok's cock, doesn't even know when he'd started in earnest, the motion entirely reflex and barely-contained lust.

"Hi," Sehun says, grinning. Minseok squints up at him, thin layer of sweat shining on his forehead and down the sides of his neck. His eyebrows furrow as Sehun watches, and he looks hopelessly confused. "You went into — " he gasps as Minseok's hips twitch up against him, shiver travelling up his spine. "Rut. While you were asleep."

Minseok groans. " _Shit,"_ he mutters. He brings his hands up to rub at his eyes and blinks, a desperate groan rising in his throat. Sehun can feel his own slick leaking through the fabric of his pajama pants, soaking Minseok's so he can feel the line of his cock press even more tightly to the curve of Sehun's ass.

Sehun whines, long and low. He'd always been so sensitive to Minseok's pheromones — embarrassingly so — and for a moment he feels like he's experiencing the effects of Minseok's rut more than Minseok himself is —

And then he grabs Sehun by the hips and slams him down into the bed.

" _Fuck_ ," Minseok growls. Sehun sucks in a sharp breath, struggling to get his fucking noodle arms out from in between them as Minseok pushes up his shirt and tugs down the waistband of his pants, yanking them all the way down Sehun's legs before finally, _finally_ pressing their bodies together.

Sehun groans, throwing his head back as Minseok presses his nose to the crook of his neck and sinks his teeth in. The morning feels soft and peaceful but this is anything _but_ , hot and quick and messy as Minseok drags the waistband of his boxers down just far enough for his cock to slip free, hard and fucking _throbbing_ where it rests against Sehun's thigh as he wiggles out of his pants, and —

Sehun wraps his arms around Minseok's shoulders. "Come the fuck _on_ , holy shit — "

Minseok sucks in a sharp breath and pulls away just far enough to give Sehun a _look_.

Sehun freezes. "Sorry — " he starts, but Minseok barely even gives him a chance to get that single word out before he lines up his cock and thrusts into Sehun in one long, sharp motion, and —

Sehun yelps, heels digging into the small of Minseok's back. "Fuck!" he mutters, and Minseok's eyes go wide.

"Sorry," he says. He leans down and nuzzles into Sehun's neck. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean for that to hurt — ?" 

Sehun tilts his head to the side, exposing the column of his neck. "No, _shit,_ you're fine, just — surprised me."

He squeezes Minseok's waist in between his thighs and groans, long and low. Feels so fucking good to be filled, so satisfying, Minseok's teeth against his throat and cock nestled tight inside him. He doesn't waste any time before starting to thrust, picking up a rhythm that Sehun matches with messy bucks of his hips, tilting his head to the side and inhaling the musky scent of Minseok's rut, of sweat and sex and pheromones, the barest hint of citrus underneath that Sehun recognizes as Minseok's unique scent.

It's only a few minutes — a few long, satisfying minutes — before Minseok digs his nails into Sehun's thighs and mutters, "'M gonna — "

"Yeah," Sehun pants. "Yeah, fuckin' — want your _knot_ , holy shit — "

And as he speaks, as if summoned, he feels Minseok's knot start to swell inside him.

" _Shit_ ," Sehun gasps. He can feel the stretch, the push, as Minseok's thrusts start to go slightly erratic and the pace of his breath picks up and Minseok's whole body goes tense as he comes, bucking forward desperately into Sehun's body until his knot slides past the ring of muscle and settles just inside of Sehun, stretching him out until he feels like he's going to fucking _burst_ , and —

He tilts his head back and groans, so loud he's sure their neighbors must be able to hear.

Minseok laughs, stretching upwards to be able to press his face into Sehun's shoulder and collapsing, just a little, onto Sehun's chest.

"Fuck," Sehun mutters, reaching forward to ruffle Minseok's hair. He receives nothing but a grunt and a little kiss pressed to his neck in response. "Good morning."

**Author's Note:**

> very much hope yall enjoy this!! i don't ever fucking talk about exo but you can come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pornographicpen) if you'd like?? :P


End file.
